


Who's Crazy?

by racheltveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Next to Normal - Freeform, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltveit/pseuds/racheltveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A next to normal based fic with a few plot changes. If you aren't familiar with the musical, it will still make sense, promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

 Chapter One

“What am I doing?” Sam thought to himself. “It’s 4 o’clock in the morning, and here I am, waiting up on an angel that might not come home at all. He’s so unpredictable. This hunt is just a lot of stress in general. Dean and Cas are a lot to deal with under normal circumstances, but now Chuck wants to come along for the ride? At least I have Gabe. He keeps me sane, in a strange way, even if I do feel like the mother to the world’s most dysfunctional family. I make sure everyone gets enough sleep, I make everyone’s lunches, I break up any arguments. This is crazy. And Gabriel... he left at like 7, and he still isn’t back...what if something happened? An ice storm? A gang war? The bird flu? Trains colliding? I’ve lost him before, and now I have him back. I’m not doing that again. I can’t.” Just then, he heard the faint sound of the motel room being unlocked, and Gabriel slid in the door.

“Sammy, are you waiting up for me?” Gabe smirked, feeling a little too important.

“I worry about you, Gabe. It’s the seventh night this week I’ve sat till morning. I was afraid you might have died...again. Some freak accident or something...”

“What did we say about watching the news? I’m back, ok? For good. There is nothing for you to worry about!”

“Stop it. You swore you’d come home early tonight. You lied.”

“You gotta let go, Sammy.”

Then they heard someone in the other room getting out of bed. It could only be Chuck, since Dean and Cas had started getting a separate room from the group. Gabe let out an audible sigh.

“Gabe, go. Out the back way.” Chuck had taken to playing the father figure, and his nitpicking was about to drive Sam up the wall. He had no right to be as rude to Gabriel as he had been since the archangel’s return.

“Why does he hate me?” Gabe begged.

“Because you’re a little twat. Now go!”

“You can’t call me a twat!” laughed Gabe as he rushed out the motel room’s outside door, barely missing Chuck, who was luckily still groggy.

“Oh, good morning.” muttered Sam, his tone a little icy.

“Morning. Everything ok? I heard voices.”

“Oh, just me talking to myself. Go back to bed, everything’s fine.”

Chuck shook his head and walked back to bed. If Sam didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him, it was his deal. Sam stayed sitting at the table, wondering how he got to where he was. It seemed like since Gabe miraculously returned from the dead, everyone else simply ignored his existence. He could tell that it hurt Gabe, especially when Chuck ignored him. Gabe was mostly used to it from Dean, and where Cas is concerned, well, no one knew better than Sam that brothers could be weird. So he made sure to treat Gabe no differently than before. He loved him and was glad to have him back. That’s all that matters, right? Sam’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by Cas barging in with a large stack of books and a red bull in his hand.

“Cas, it’s four in the morning, is everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. Why wouldn’t it be great? It’s great. I’ve just got three more pagan gods to research, a hand full of Crowley’s demons, and Dean won’t let me work for two seconds! Everything is just so under control, it’s just like...calm.” Cas finished, a little out of breath. The angel looked very tired and very stressed out. Sam patted the chair next to him.

“Sit. Let me help. What are we looking at?” So Cas opened up one of the books and the research began.

The next thing they knew, it was 7:00 and Chuck stumbled out of bed, wanting coffee. Sam, on cue, stood up to start making sandwiches for the day. He made the necessary 5, but once those were done, he didn’t stop. Chuck finally looked over to see Sam sitting on the floor with about 20 sandwiches around him. Just then, Gabe walked in. He stood next to Cas, both of them watching Sam nervously. Chuck walked over to the hunter and helped him up.

“Sorry, I...I wanted to get ahead on lunches. Everything’s fine.” Sam said uncomfortably. He looked at the three men standing before him and knew this didn’t look good. “I’m fine. Go get Dean and get started. Seriously.” Cas got up and practically ran out the door. Gabe paused a bit, wanting to stay, but Sam simply mouthed “go”, and Gabe knew now wasn’t the time. Chuck sat Sam down where Cas had been just moments before.

“Hey, Sammy. Do you think we should, maybe, get you some help? Find a doctor who you can talk to? I’m worried about you...we all are. I think it would help.”

“We can try it. Why the hell not?” Sam replied, not daring to hope.


	2. Everything Else Goes Away

Chapter Two  
Cas was sitting in the Impala as Dean was finishing up an interview. He needed some time to think, and Dean knew that. Cas was worried about Sam. More so than Dean anyway, who felt that his little brother was tough enough to handle it, and should. Also on Cas’s mind was his recent discovery that Chuck was God, and in turn, his father. Of course, Chuck didn’t know that he had figured it out, and Cas planned to keep it to himself. He hadn’t even told Dean. He was pretty sure Gabe had figured it out, too, but that was irrelevant. It wasn’t like he could actually talk to his brother about it. And then there’s Dean. Cas loves the man, obviously, but neither of them are very good at saying it.  
“We have the most fucked up ‘family’ to ever exist. I’m sure of it.” Cas muttered to himself as Dean climbed into the car. The hunter looked over at his angel and grabbed his hand. He didn’t fully understand why Cas was so worried about their situation, but he wanted to make it better somehow. Cas squeezed his hand and smiled at Dean. Dean leaned across the car and gave Cas a kiss, but the angel broke away.   
“Dean, we have three more people to interview.”  
“I know, I just like to kiss you.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Absolutely. Cas, have I ever told you that you make a damn good hunter?”  
“Right. Three more people?” Cas brick walling him made Dean mutter “sonofabitch” under his breath and reach for the ignition when Cas laughed. “You give up way too easily.” And Cas kissed his hunter fiercely.  
“You’re kind of a confusing person...” Dean sighed, before returning to Cas. They could interview those three people later.

 

Meanwhile, Chuck and Sam found a doctor, Dr. Lucifer, that specialized in helping hunters who needed to cope. So the younger Winchester was now sitting in the doctor’s office, looking around nervously. He felt like he had told the man far too much, even if it had been nice to get everything off his chest. He wasn’t used to opening up to total strangers and was almost regretting this whole thing when the doctor walked back in the room.  
“Ok, Sam. I’m going to prescribe Xanax and Zoloft. One of each every morning, and take another Xanax before bed at night. Come back and see me in a week and we’ll see where we are. Ok?” Sam simply nodded and took the prescription from the unfairly attractive man. He might just come back. Maybe. “I’ll show you out then? Right this way.” Dr. Lucifer stood and walked to the door. “I enjoyed our talk, Sam. Really. Come back next Tuesday, trust me on this. Can you do that?”   
“I suppose I can.”  
“Excellent. See you then.”  
And then he was gone and Sam had to go back to his life.


	3. It's Gonna Be Good

Chapter Three  
Several weeks later, Dr. Lucifer had deemed Sam stable and their weekly visits were now just to talk. He had Sam on a steady prescription that seemed a little much to Cas, but everyone else seemed fine with it. Sam hadn’t had any break downs, no one was arguing, everything seemed good. Sam decided to fix dinner one night and told everyone that it was a mandatory family meal. The idea unnerved Dean a lot, but the others were excited about it.   
A few hours before the dinner, Sam was sitting on the floor of the small motel bathroom, pill bottles in hand, and Gabriel kneeling next to him. Sam poured bottle after bottle into the toilet, and before long, all his medication was floating there.   
“Should I do it? Does this make me crazy?” Sam whispered, reaching for the handle.  
“You’re not crazy. I think you’re brave.” said Gabe, taking Sam’s hand and helping him flush away the pills. Sam smiled up at the angel.  
“Don’t tell Chuck.”  
They completely disregarded the previous month’s prescriptions, which were still in the bag and under the sink. With Gabe’s encouragement, Sam had hidden them as soon as Chuck delivered them. He now had no recollection of the event.  
That night, they all sat down and at first, everything was going wonderfully. They laughed and talked and forgot their many worries for just a little while. Much to Sam’s dismay, everyone was still ignoring Gabe and the archangel hadn’t touched his dinner. Luckily, Sam had remembered something important and went to the mini fridge and brought out a large ice cream cake.  
“It’s somebody’s birthday!” he said happily, looking right in Gabriel’s direction. Gabe looked thrilled, but the faces of the rest of the room varied from confusion to deep concern.  
“Cas, who’s birthday is it?” Dean whispered. Castiel stiffened at the realization.  
“My brother’s.”  
“Which one, dude? You have thousands.”   
“Gabriel.” Cas said, his voice barely a whisper. This answer caused Dean to choke on his beer.  
“But Gabriel’s....”  
“Dead. Exactly.”  
“Um, we should go. Thanks for dinner, Sammy. Chuck, dude, can you handle this?” But they were already out of the door.  
“What is everyone’s problem?” Sam shouted. He looked at Gabe for an answer, but suddenly his angel was nowhere to be seen. “Where is he? Gabriel...” Sam whispered, tears in his eyes.  
“Sam, he’s....he’s not here. You know that right? Gabriel … He, he died. What...what about your meds, Sam? You’ve been doing so well...”  
“We have the happiest septic tank on the block.”  
“Jesus, Sam. They were working! Look...I know this is hard. Believe me, I get it. You’re hurting. But I am too. We all miss Gabriel. Damn it, he is my- I, uh, mean...he did save us, afterall. So trust me when I tell you I know how you feel.”  
“Do you? What exactly do you know? The love of my life was ripped away from me, but now he’s back. Why can’t you accept that? I’m not giving up on him again. Ever. Do you get that? Do you not want me to be happy? Because that’s what it feels like, Chuck. Gabriel is alive. Plain and simple.”  
“Sam, let’s just go see Dr. Lucifer. Please.”  
“Fine.” sighed Sam, defeated.

 

Cas was pacing around their motel room, fighting back tears. Dean, however, was sitting on the bed, beer in hand, and not nearly as worried.   
“When he gets like this? He’s useless. Now they’ll have to go visit his doctor again and we’re just back to square one. Do you seriously not even care? He’s your brother, Dean. And he’s lost his damn mind.”  
“Cas, listen to me. We all cope differently. If Sam is pretending Gabe is miraculously back, then fine. If that helps him deal, it’s fine. The best we can do is keep on treating him like Sam. Like nothing’s different, ok?” Cas was looking at his hunter in a state of shock. How could he possibly be so calm about this. Almost as if he was reading Cas’s mind, Dean laughed. “I know, I know. I’m just trying to imagine- if I lost you and I knew there was absolutely no way to get you back, what would I do? Probably something a hell of a lot crazier than pretending you were still beside me. So, honestly? I’m proud of Sammy for keeping his shit together as well as he has been. As for you, though, how are you holding up? It’s your brother that died, man.” During Dean’s spiel, Cas had seated himself on the bed next to Dean and was now cuddled up against him. Dean threw an arm lazily around Cas and kissed him on the temple.  
“Oh, I’m alright. Gabe...well, at least he died doing something worthwhile, right? Saving humanity and all.” Cas sighed and leaned back against his hunter. “Dean, can I...can I tell you something? But if I tell you, you can’t tell anyone or act any differently...this is just something I feel like you should know because I know and I don’t know what to do with the knowledge but it may also shed some light on a few things and-”  
“Cas, breathe. You’re rambling. Angel’s aren’t supposed to ramble. You know you can tell me anything. And I happen to be an expert at playing it cool. Now, what’s this huge secret?”  
“Well, Dean. Chuck is...he’s...uhm...God. Chuck’s my dad. I figured it out right before Gabriel...but yeah. He doesn’t know that I know. He’s pretending not to be devastated about Gabe, but he didn’t just lose a friend, he lost a son.” Cas looked at Dean, hoping he hadn’t overwhelmed the older Winchester with this heavy information.  
“Son of a bitch, I’ve threatened God before.” was all Dean could say, as he ran his hand over his face. “Wow. so God is taking my brother to the shrink? God wrote a series of books about my life? God dated a fangirl? Damn.”  
“I don’t think you are taking this as seriously as I am. My Father has been-”  
“Fucking around on Earth? Yeah pretty much. I think it’s funny, in a twisted way.”  
“You are horrendous.”  
“Hey, I’ve been thinking...there’s this carnival coming to town, if you wanted to go... It’s March first, and it’s cheese, but it’s fun and it’s cheap.”  
“Dean, stop talking.” and then Cas’s lips were on his and for a moment, they were the one thing in the world that didn’t hurt.


	4. Catch Me, I'm Falling.

“Sam, hello. And Chuck? Nice to finally meet you. So, I understand that our previous plan wasn’t working as well as it seemed?” said Dr. Lucifer kindly. Sam was one of his toughest patients. The man had so many skeletons in his closet, he was bound to snap some time.

“Um, well, I suppose.” replied Sam. His tone was cold, but the doctor knew it was aimed at Chuck and not himself.

“Sam, could you give Chuck and I a moment? I have an idea, but I would like his opinion on it before I suggest it officially.” Sam nodded and stepped out of the office, looking at both men suspiciously.

“My thoughts are this, Chuck. Sam is a bipolar manic depressive with severe delusional episodes. All the medicine in the world can’t make that go away, it can only stifle it. The rest of Sam’s life will be a vicious balancing act of medication and the chances of ever finding the perfect balance are improbable at best. Part of him will always be miserable. Now, this started when Gabriel died. There is a treatment, electroshock therapy, or ECT, that can...edit some parts of the brain. I think, in Sam’s case, if we can erase Gabriel from his memory then we can make this all go away. I hesitate to offer it to Sam simply because I know what Gabriel meant to him and completely erasing him would be a drastic step.”

“Is it safe?” Sam barged in, having been listening at the door the whole time. “I said, is it safe? I’m making everyone I care about’s lives a living hell. If we can make this go away, then let’s do it.” Sam looked to his left, where he saw Gabriel standing there looking heartbroken. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. For everyone’s sake. For my sake.” he whispered to the angel, who didn’t say a word.

“Excellent, Sam. This is progress. I just have some paperwork you need to sign, and we can start the treatment.” said Dr. Lucifer, handing Sam a large stack of forms and releases. “And here’s a pen. Sign by the ‘x’s.” As soon as Sam started flipping through the packet, Chuck and the doctor left him alone in the room. Gabriel stood over Sam’s shoulder, reading the packet with him. When Sam reached the last signature blank, he considered changing his mind for half a second before signing his name.

“Sam.” was the whimper that escaped his angel’s lips as Sam closed the packet and Dr. Lucifer reentered with a hospital gown.

 

 

 

Chuck walked into the motel room, hands full with Sam’s new prescriptions. Sam’s two week treatment was almost over. He had to pick the younger Winchester up from the hospital the next morning. Chuck sat the bottles on the small table beside Sam’s bed before collapsing on his own. He was exhausted, there was no other word for it. Between privately mourning his son in his spare time and taking care of Sam so Dean and Cas didn’t have to, he was run more than a little ragged. Even though he was in a vessel, he could get as emotionally tired as he wanted, but he could never get physically tired. Sometimes, he just really wanted to sleep, instead of pretending to while Sam sat at the dining table awake. Just then, he heard the door open and Cas walked in, looking concerned.   
“Da- Chuck. What’s going on? Why didn’t you take Dean and me with you?”  
“Sam’s in for a new treatment, ECT. I already talked to Dean and he thinks it’s for the best.. What did you just call me?”  
“I called you ‘Chuck.’ Ok, LMNOP, what is that? I don’t know.”  
“No you didn’t. It’s a type of electroshock therapy. It’s going to, uh, erase Gabriel from his memory.”  
“What the hell? Dad, that’s bullshit! Fuck...yes, I, uh, know who you are. I’m pretty sure Gabe knew too. But that's not the issue right now. Seriously, this is bullshit! Sam trusts you! This is never going to get better, is it? He’s never going away.”  
“I don’t know, Castiel.”  
“This is one of those times where you could be a typical parent and lie and say yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Thanks, that’s comforting.”  
“You know, Cas, it isn’t all about your comfort. It’s about helping Sam.”  
“As always.” Cas stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, hoping Chuck would leave soon. He just needed some time to think before he faced anyone else. Suddenly, he remembered seeing Sam hide something under the sink. Cas opened up the cabinet and sure enough, there were dozens of completely full pill bottles.  
“Risperdal? Valium? Xanax....What the hell?” and he popped a handful into his mouth. He heard Chuck leave, so he shoved a few bottles into one of the many pockets in his trench coat and headed over to his and Dean’s room to tell him he was going out. Cas had never felt better.  
  
  
  



	5. The Song of Forgetting

“Son of a bitch, Cas, isn’t three clubs a little much for a Tuesday night?” Dean checked his watch. “Shit, Wednesday morning? I’m all about the partying, but dude.”

“You didn’t have to come with me.” snapped Cas.

“Yes, I did. You’re not you right now. What are you on?”

“Adderall....Valium....and Xanax. And Robitussin. Rooooooo-bi-tussin!” Cas was now giggling like fool and leaning on Dean for support. “Don’t look at me like that, I am under stress! You don’t seem to care, but Sam is in a hospital getting electrocuted! Seriously, I’d never let them fuck with my brain like that.”

“No, you’re strictly a do it yourself-er. Let’s go home, dude. I’m worried about you. You look like shit.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Cas didn’t want to admit it, but he wasn’t feeling nearly as good as he had when they left. The world seemed to be spinning around him and everything seemed incredibly loud. Luckily, Dean caught him when he passed out. The hunter dragged his angel back out to the Impala and drove him back to the motel. They both had practically forgotten that Sam would be coming home that morning.

When Chuck and Sam walked through the door, Dean and Cas looked up in amazement. “Dude, you look great.” said Dean, smiling at his brother.

“Oh, thank you. And who are you?” replied Sam, puzzled.

“Who am I?” Dean looked very concerned and a little nauseous.

“Sam, this is Dean-” started Chuck.

“Your brother? Do you seriously not remember?” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand for support. “Well, um. I’m Dean. Your big brother. And this is Cas. He’s an angel of the Lord, one of your best friends, and my...boyfriend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I suppose? I’m sorry, I really don’t remember much. I should though, right? Hmm, I'm sure If I just thought about this for a...well, the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital would be...wait, um, looking for Dad. Yes, Dean, we were looking for Dad! Oh! Dean, I remember! Did we ever find him? Or are we still looking? I remember you, though, I do, I’m so sorry...it’s just fuzzy. But I remember you. How long ago was that?”

“Son of a bitch, Sammy, that’s 8 years.” said Dean, horrified. He didn’t remember any of the past 8 years? Dean pulled his brother into a tight embrace, knowing how hard these scattered memories had to be. Chuck, Cas, and Dean had already decided that they would slowly but surely give Sam back his memories, minus Gabe, to be safe. They had pictures and newspaper articles and such from the past couple of years, but no one, not even Dr. Lucifer, had expected 8 whole years to be gone. Dean figured now was as good a time as any to start building his brother's life back.

"Look, Sam. Here's the headline in the paper when you got into that law school. Here's your girlfriend from back then, what was her name? Here's a picture from when you decided to embrace the hunting lifestyle: Me, you, Jo, and Ellen, smiles on every face, and the photoshopping hardly even shows. Then I died and went to hell, but Cas raised me from perdition, we didn't know who he was back then. What, nothing yet?" sighed Dean. Maybe he was throwing all of this at Sam too fast, but what if his brother never remembered? Granted, Dean would have loved to forget a few things from the past 8 years, and who could blame him for that? But this was different. This was Sam's entire memory, completely gone. He decided to take different approach. "Ok. You have yellow-eyed demon blood in you. You killed a hunter once, then lost your mind. For a while you had no soul; you'd kill anyone you had to. You did a lot of really awful things. When we finally got your soul back, you saw Satan everywhere. You couldn't tell reality from hell. You lied to me and used your freaky demon powers with Ruby. We let a demon help take care of Cas. Now, I know this must be hard to hear, but-"

"I remember...when Death put up the hell wall, but then it came crumbling down...And without my soul I hurt so many people." whispered Sam.

"Wait, you remember?" Chuck was astonished. How were all of Sam's worst memories easier to pull up than his best ones? As long as everyone remembered not to mention Gabe, Chuck was up for anything. Chuck often wondered if there was any truth behind what Cas had said during their argument. Had Gabe known the truth about their relationship before his demise? Sometimes, Chuck regretted never telling the archangel who he was. Perhaps, if he had been more loving to his son- but it was no use worrying now. He was determined to make things better than before.


	6. How Could I Ever Forget?

"It's been four weeks since the treatment, and my mind is still a mess...I feel like there's something I can't remember. My past just comes and goes. I don't even know what it is that I don't know! I feel like...like Christopher Columbus sailing out into my mind. You said a little lose of memory was normal....I don't give a flying fuck what's normal...I haven't had a normal day in years. Just please, how can we get my memories back, Doc?" begged Sam. The hunter looked exhausted from searching for a memory many hoped he'd never find. Dr. Lucifer sighed before asking:

"Are you talking to you brother?"

"Well he hasn't much to say..."

"Is he helping you remember?"

"I remember that's his way."

"Do you feel like the puzzle is coming together, piece by piece?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING PIECES GO! I don't know where this started, so I don't know when it's done...Dean and Cas are avoiding me and Chuck won't answer a single one of my damn questions!"

"Have you talked through your depression, your delusions, and your angel?"

"My- my what?"

"Sam, has no one told you about him? I'm so sorry, I guess your family felt you weren't ready...let me call Chuck-" but Sam was gone.

 

 

 

Chuck enterted the motel to find Sam sitting on the floor with "Heat of the Moment" by Asia playing on his spotify and tears in his eyes. Sam didn't even look up when he whispered "How could I ever forget..."

"Sam, we'll-we'll go back to the doctor,"

"What was his name?"

"Do more ECT-"

"What was his name?"

"It isn't too late-"

"Chuck. What was his name?"

"We can fix this."

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME."

Chuck couldn't answer the man. Sam stormed out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him before collapsing against the wall. He was sobbing uncontrollably while fighting to remember his angel. He finally took a deep breath before opening the door and confronting Chuck.

 

 

 


	7. So Anyway

"So anyway, I'm leaving...I thought you'd like to know. Clearly I can't stay...we'd all go mad if I did." said Sam, tears in his eyes. "Without you by my side to catch me when I fall, I'd never get to know the feeling of solid ground. I'll take a chance on leaving...it's that or stay and die. It's...it's time for me to go. Goodbye." And Chuck was alone. He felt like he had failed Sam in every way, but he didn't know what he could have possibly done differently. The tired man let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in before whispering to seemingly no one:  
"I am the one who stayed...I am the one, and you walked away. I am the one who waited and now you act like you just don't give a damn-" He sat down in the chair in the kitchenette, fighting back tears simply out of habit. He sighed and put his head in his hands, but looked up sharply when he heard an all too familiar voice say:  
"I am the one who knows you...I am the one who's always been here. I know you told him that I'm not worth a damn, but I know you know who I am."  
"No."  
"I know-"  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
"You know who I am."  
"Why didn't you just go with him?" but there was no reply. "Huh, why didn't you? I am the one who held you, I am the one who cried. I am the one who watched while you died. I tried pretending that I- Gabe....Gabriel?"  
The angel threw his arms around Chuck, both men openly crying.  
'Hi...dad."


	8. Light

"Dad, what the hell? Why are the lights off?" said Cas as he and Dean walked in the door. "Where's Sam?"  
"He's-" Chuck still couldn't form the words.  
"Gone." said Dean. He wasn't surprised. His brother needed some time away from all of this, it was the only way he'd get better. "So it's just us. For now, anyway." he said with a smile, grabbing Castiel's hand after finding the light switch. "First of all, we need some light. You can't sit here in the dark and all alone...it's a sorry sight. It's just us, but we'll live." Dean put his free hand on Chuck's shoulder, and the man finally relaxed.  
"Personally, give me pain, if that's what's real. The price of love is loss, but we pay anyway. If we didn't feel anything, there would be no point." said Cas, trying to comfort his father and himself.

 

 

"So have you heard from him? Is he doing ok?" Cas was sitting on the bed as Dean was packing up. They'd just finished a case and were about to move on.  
"Yeah, I've heard from him. He's staying with Amelia for a while. He wants me to keep him updated on where we are and everything."  
"And she's actually real, right?"  
"Not funny, Cas. Yes, she's real." replied Dean, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, maybe it will help?"  
"Right, because ex-girlfriends have always been the solution to my problems." laughed Dean.  
"That's what you have me for." Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the lips.  
"seriously? You're like number 3 on my list of problems!"  
"You keep a list?"  
"Don't worry, Cas. You're my favorite problem."  
"That's all I ask." smirked the angel before pulling Dean into a fierce kiss.

 

 

"I know you can't tell me if you're still treating him, but can you just tell me if he's ok?" asked Chuck. Dr. Lucifer's office was the last place he wanted to be, but his worry for Sam outweighed his unease with the doctor.  
"I can tell you that I think Sam is finding his way to healing. But how are you, Chuck?"  
"Me, I'm...I'm here."  
"Would you like me to recommend someone for you to talk to?"  
"No, I- yes. I'd like that very much." sighed Chuck.

 

 

Day after day, we'll find the will to find our way, knowing that the darkest skies will someday see the sun. When our longest night is done, there will be light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic....I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
